Wake Up!
by Fluffeh Peenk Toaster
Summary: A stupid/pointless/short/annyoing fanfic. Only one chapter..........


Wake Up!

"Gahhhh! Stop it! I said Stop it! ...STOPPIT!" yelled scar boy (Harry Potter). Harry's pet gorilla snot named hedwig was licking him to try to wake him up. "You know its REALLY annoying when you try to wake me up! Why couldn't you just go 'BRIIIIING! BRIIIIIIING!' like an alarm clock! or go 'CUCCCCCCKOOOOO! CUUUUUUUUUCKOOO!' like a chicken! Or Even Better! Go 'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" Hedwig shrugged. "Gahh...might as well wake Ron up now too," said scar boy. Harry went over to Ron and threw Hedwig in his face, which is kind of a weird feeling as Hedwig is a gorilla snot.

"GAHHHHHH! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT! YA KNOW ITS REALLY ANNOYING! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO 'BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIINNNNNNG!' LIKE AN ALARM CLOCK! OR GO 'CUCCCCCKOOOOOOOO! CUCKKKKKOOOOOO!' LIKE A CHICKEN? OR EVEN BETTER! GO "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Hedwig looked blankly at Ron. Everyone was silent..."MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Hedwig yelled.

"Thanks!" said Ron.

"Your welcome. Now lets go wake up Hermione." said Harry. So they got dressed and snuck into Hermione's room. Then Harry threw Hedwig on her face which feels really weird as Hedwig is gorilla snot.

"GAHHHHHH! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT! YA KNOW ITS REALLY ANNOYING! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO 'BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIINNNNNNG!' LIKE AN ALARM CLOCK! OR GO 'CUCCCCCKOOOOOOOO! CUCKKKKKOOOOOO!' LIKE A CHICKEN? OR EVEN BETTER! GO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry, Ron, And Hedwig looked blankly at Hermione. Everyone was silent..."MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Harry, Ron and Hedwig. (how gorilla snot can yell, I have no clue)

"Thanks!" said Hermione.

"No problem. Now lets go wake up Dumbledore, as his alarm clocks broke. They went to go, but noticed Ron wasn't with them.

"Rooonnnnnn?" Harry said. He and Hermione Looked around, And found Ron trying To eat Hedwig The Gorilla Snot AGAIN!

"RONNNNNNNN! I TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES! I KNOW ITS TEMPTING TO TRY TO EAT HER, BUT YOU CANT! SHE'S MY PET! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! YOU TRIED TO EAT MY PETTTTTTTT!" Cried Harry.

Ron gave Harry the puppy dog look. "B-b-b-ut...But I was hungry...And she's so yummyishness.."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Said Harry and he stormed around in a circle.

Ron said, "Dude, your scary when you do that!"

"THANKS!" replied a now happy Harry. "Come ON! We HAFTA wake Up D-D-Du-Dum- Dumb...What's his name again? OH YES! Dumb-door! Yesh we must go wake him up now!"

"But Hermione...-" Harry and Ron said as they tried to tell her his name was Dumbledore.

"No, time tell me later!" Hermione cut in. So they went up to Dumbledore' bedroom which they've never been in before though they've waken him up before (shrug).

"Whoah..." Said Ron looking around in Amazement. "Its the most beautifulest room I've ever seen..." he said in awe.

"Uh...Ron? Its pink, with happy fluffy bunnies, Barbies everywhere and everyone, makeup, and more girly shtuff!" said Harry.

"I KNOW!" yelled Ron, though Dumbledore didn't wake up.

Hermione threw Hedwig at Dumbledore's face which feels REALLY weird as Hedwig is gorilla snot, and yelled "WAKE UP DUMB DOOR!"

"GAHHHHHH! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT! YA KNOW ITS REALLY ANNOYING! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO 'BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIINNNNNNG!' LIKE AN ALARM CLOCK! OR GO 'CUCCCCCKOOOOOOOO! CUCKKKKKOOOOOO!' LIKE A CHICKEN? OR EVEN BETTER! GO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOO! AND MY NAMES DUMBLEDORE!" Yelled Dumb-door-I mean Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron, Harry, And Hedwig Looked at him Blankley. Everyone was silent..."MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hedwig. "THANK YOU!" said Dumbledore. And they all lived happily ever after with their weird yet awesome alarm clocks.

THE END.

Yep. Completely Stupid. Completely Annoying. Completely not-funny. COMPPPPPLEEEEEEEETELY POINTLESS! MWEEI! (This is what happens when you get seriousley bored!)


End file.
